Live Every Second
by Glaa
Summary: Fic en el cual Bill y Tom Kaulitz encuentran algo que muy dentro buscaban, pero no esperaban..


**Capitulo 01**

**Temporada 01**

[[**Narra Lauren**]]

Bien, primer día de escuela

-Estas emocionada? Te va a encantar!- dijo Emma, mi prima, al pasar por la puerta principal. Era un hermoso lugar. Al entrar había un gran parque con una fuente en el medio. Alrededor del parque, había 4 edificios no muy altos.

El Instituro Enrique Angel iba a ser mi casa por todo un año. En realidad soy de Argentina, pero me dieron una beca completa para ir a estudiar a EEUU, y mejor aún, en el colegio donde asiste mi prima.

Había llegado un día antes. Mi tia Jose fue a buscarme al aeropuerto. No la veía desde hace poco más de 13 años. Cuando yo tenía 4 años, ella se fue a buscar trabajo al exterior y al parecer le iba bien porque no volvio más..

Al enterarse de que había conseguido una beca en el colegio de su hija adoptiva (no puede tener hijos propios), se ofrecio a hacerse cargo de mi los días que no tenga instituto.

Llegamos a su casa. Era grande y muy acogedora, tenía ése toque familiero. En el instante que deje mis valijas en el piso, bajó Emma. Era de mi misma estatura, morocha con pelos hasta los hombros y ojos verdes. Tenia puesto un jean y una remera negra estampada. No se muy bien su historia, solo que mi tia y su esposo la adoptaron a los 5 años. A sus 14 le habían confesado que no era su hija de sangre. Mi tia no me dio detalles de su reacción. Habían pasado 3 años desde esa conversación, pero todabia no había superado el rechazo de sus padres biológicos.

-Lauren!- gritó apenas me vio y se me tiró encima para abrazarme. Llevamos casi 3 años hablando por Messenger y viendonos por camara web y nos habiamos hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Emma! Como estas?- le pregunté, devolviendole el abrazo.

En ese momento apareció Saúl, el esposo de mi tia.

-Lauren, un placer tenerte aca- me saludó

-Gracias. Y es Laura- le corregí con una sonrisa. Quería que por lo menos digan mi nombre en Castellano, ya que no iba a escuchar mi idioma por mucho tiempo.

-Lora- dijo sonriendo

-L a u r a- dije lentamente.

-Laora?- preguntó.

-Emm no.. creo que Lauren está bien- dije con una sonrisa forzada. "Laura. Laura. Laura" repetía para mí misma. No era tan dificil de pronunciar..!

Despues de las presentaciones, Emma me llevó a su cuarto. Era grande. A pesar de que tenía muchas cosas, le sobraba bastante espacio. Lo recorrí con la mirada. Cama, televisión, computadora, equipo de música, guardarropa y un modular donde tenía fotos de ella con mis tios y otras con sus amigas.

Cerró la puerta y al darme vuelta para mirarla, ví que tenía un gran poster pegado en la pared de Paramore y otro de Tokio Hotel. No pude ver si había otra cosa porque me quede embobada viendo la carita del guitarrista Tom Kaulitz.

-Te gustan?- me preguntó Emma al ver que no le sacaba la vista de encima al poster.

-Sí, obvio- fue lo único que pude decir. Tom me miraba desde la pared con esos ojos tan penetrantes y esa media sonrisa tan típica de él.

-A mi me encanta Bill. Es hermoso. Amo cuando se rie!-

-Bill? mmm.. yo tambien amo cuando se rie, pero prefiero a Tom, claro- le dije, mirandola.

-Tom? ja-ja-ja. Sí, esta buenisimo pero es re mujeriego..-

-Y eso es taaaan sexy para mi..-

Seguimos hablando un largo rato de los pro y los contra de Bill y Tom hasta que nos dormimos.

Cuando nos despertamos nos dimos un baño, desayunamos, preparamos las valijas y fuimos para el Instituto. Emma me estubo contando todo de todos durante el viaje. Al parecer el IEA era una escuela pupila, donde a pesar de que supuestamente tienen que ser más estrictos ya que es mixta, no lo era.

Llegamos al fin. Al entrar a nuestro edificio nos encontramos con muchas valijas tiradas y chicas abrazandose y gritando.

-Emma!- se escuchó.

-Ashley! Como estas? Ella es mi prima, Lauren-

-Hola, como andas?- dije

-Asique vos sos Lauren.. Emma nos hablo mucho de vos- dijo, sonriendome

Y así Emma me fue presentando a sus amigas

-Chicas.. chicas..- llamaba una mujer de 30 y pico de años -CHICAS!- tuvo que gritar para que la oyeran

Al hacer silencio, dijo el número de cuarto de cada una y con Emma fuimos al nuestro; el cuarto 483. No era muy grande, pero tenía una ventana que daba a la mejor parte del parque.

Ese día paso muy rápido. Casi no salimos de la habitacioón, nos quedamos desempacando y cambiando todo de lugar hasta que nos gustaba.

-Yo quiero la cama de la pared!- dijo mi prima cuando terminamos. Mierda, yo queria esa cama..

-A listo, yo me quedo con esa entonces- dije señalando la cama junto a la ventana

Estaba segura de que me iba a llevar muy bien con Emma; eramos muy parecidas. Le gusta que todo esté ordenado, fuma al igual que yo, por lo que no voy a tener que salir para fumarme un cigarrillo, y lo mejor; le gustaba mucho la ropa y no le molestaba prestar, claro que a mi tampoco.


End file.
